la chute d'un royaume
by liloupovitch
Summary: de la magie, un peu de violence; de l'amour. bref un bella/ edward presque classique.  j'ai bien dit presque.lemons à venirs.
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que la précédente._

_Voir peut -être m'attirer de nouveaux lecteurs._

_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**Prologue:**_

_une femme qui meurt en couche._

_Un homme dans la peine._

_Des frères qui enferment leur cousin._

_Une potion qui rend les femmes soumises._

_Des femmes privées de leur libre arbitre._

_Des hommes qui violent une femme._

_Une femme enfermée et transformée en objet sexuel _

_Carlisle cullen._

_Esmée swan._

_Souffrance_

_haine_

_dégoût_

_amour_

les images et sensations s'enchaînent mais,pour maria sonja brandon, les choses sont claires. Il lui faut prévenir sa reine. Le nouveau roi de boyznie ne doit en aucun cas rencontrer la vraie héritière de swannie. Renée restera dans ces appartements. Pour sa sécurité. et celle du royaume.

Une douleur envahie son cœur. _pas maintenant; ne me lâche pas maintenant. S'il te plaît._

A son âge avoir de telles visions est assez éprouvant.

En entrant dans la salle du trône; elle marque un temps d'arrêt et regarde ses amies.

3 vieilles femmes.

Usées avant l'heure.

Elles ont à peines 50 ans et ont pourrait presque leur en donner 20 de plus.

Il est temps que leurs filles prennent la relève.

Elle croise le regard de sa fille; ce qu'elle voit dans son regard lui suffit. _Elle aussi à eu la vision. _

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoie à sa place.

_Place aux jeunes. A toi de jouer linda. _

_**Une princesse disparaitra un jour**_

_**pour vivre des moments immondes**_

_**soutenir une âme en peine**_

_**trouver dans cette épreuve; l'amour**_

_**sauver les royaumes du monde**_

_**et devenir, à son tour, reine.**_

Joliment dit ma fille.

_Que pensez vous de ce prologue? C'est une des raisons qui ne me font pas avancer sur l'île._

_Le prochain chapitre sera publier je ne sait pas quand. On verra. Ma priorité reste l'île._


	2. la souris et l'éléphant

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Merci à fifer; lise; al et jackye pour leurs reviews_

_je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

_**Attention! Ce chapitre fait référence à des actes interdits par la loi.**_

_**LA SOURIS ET L'****É****L****ÉPHANT.**_

_**Pov linda:**_

_**_MAAAAAAAAMMAAAAAAANNN!**_

les hurlements de ma fille me sortent de la catatonie dans laquelle m'a plongée ma dernière vision.

Je me lève précipitamment et vais consoler ma fille du cauchemar qu'elle a du faire.

Et ce qu'elle m'explique avec ses mots d'enfant me fige sur place. _Non! Trop tôt! C'est trop tôt!et pourquoi cette vision justement?_

__?: _ maman, pouquoi le éléphant il est méchant avec la souis?

_L: raconte à maman ,alice

___A_: _le papa souis et le papa éléphant ils sont tout tiste paceque leu amoueuses elles sont paties au ciel. Le papa souis et le papa éléphant ils sont amis.

Peut pas maman apès c'est to pas beau.

_ L: il le faut ma chérie. Ca t'aidera à faire partir ce méchant cauchemar.

_A: la fille du papa éléphant est devenue la nouvelle n'amoueuse du papa souis

et...et... et la petite souis celle du papa éléphant. Pouquoi le papa éléphant est méchant avec la petite souis maman? Elle est to petite. Ca lui fait mal. Tès tès mal.

(_n/a: je vais m'arrêter là .je crois que vous avez compris. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin._)

ma...ma...maman

_L: là. Chut. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_A: non maman pas un êve mais comme toi une vi-si-on

_L: d'accord une vision mais on ne peut rien faire. Désolée ma chérie. Rendort toi.

J'use d'un sort de sommeil sur ma fille pour l'obliger à se rendormir et vais voir renée.

_R: linda?

_L:alice a eu sa première vision renée .

_R:et? Car je suppose que cette vision n'était pas banale.

_L: ça c'est sur! Et je me met à raconter la vision à mon amie.

Je rajoute que pour l'instant l'éléphant et son ami ne sont que des bébés qui commencent à faire leurs nuits.

_?: autrement dit il ne faut pas nous louper quand on décidera d'attaquer ces enfoirés!

_R: tu as tout as fait raison sophie. Cette vision linda, d'après toi ce passe dans combien d'années?

_L: je dirais d'ici 50 ans.

_R: dans ce cas on va devoir attendre encore avant d'attaquer ces faux souverains!

Attendre encore avant de pouvoir libérer ma sœur.

_S: ma reine; mon amie; je sait que vous avez hâte de serrer à nouveau votre sœur dans vos bras, mais malheureusement si on ne prends pas toutes nos précautions on perdra la guerre mais aussi la couronne de swannie et notre liberté. On retourneras à l'époque où les hommes étaient au pouvoir et se faisait la guerre pour des raisons futiles. La Terre elle même en a eu marre, Elle a montrer son ras le bol, son exaspération. mais ils n'ont rien compris!

R: pas la peine de me faire un cours d'histoire sophie! Je sait tout cela. Je connaît les enjeux.

En aucun cas ma bella ne doit être soumise au petit prince. Ce n'est pas son futur.

Elle est la prochaine reine de swannie.

C'est lui qui lui seras soumis de par la faute de ses oncles.

Et je trouve cela dommage.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans un autre royaume**_

_?: alors princesse ta sœur viendra t'elle te délivrer un jour?

Cela fait des années que tu nous saoules avec çà et toujours rien en vue.

_?: quand elle viendra c'est que toutes les chances seront de son côtés aro.

Soyez en certains. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de perdre.

_A: pas le risque de perdre? Alors qu'aucune magie ne peut pénétrer nos frontières?

Allons esmée, ne me faites pas rire.

Pendant la discussion, aro donc, a attaché les poignets d'esmée avec des cordes aux barreaux de son lit.

_A: mes frères ont hâtes de s'amuser avec vous aujourd'hui. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

_?: quand cessera tu de vouloir discuter avec cette femme mon frère?

_A: quand elle auras compris qu'aucune libération est possible caïus

_C: en attendant, aujourd'hui elle va me sucer j'ai envie de jouir dans sa bouche.

_?: et moi j'ai envie de son cul.

_A: je vais donc devoir la repositionner correctement alors.

Après quelques manipulations,

_C: suce moi femme, suce moi et peut être que tu seras nourrie aujourd'hui.

et caïus d'enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche d'esmée et de commencer des va et viens dans celle ci alors que son frère entrait dans son anus.

_A: ce spectacles mes frères est des plus bandants.

_?: pourquoi reste tu sur cette chaises mon frère? Vient te joindre à nous.

_A: non marcus. J'aime vous voir ainsi.

assis sur sa chaise, aro se masturbe en regardant ses frères s'occuper de la princesse de swannie. Il se rappelle leur colère quand ils ont compris qu'esmée n'était pas la princesse héritière. Qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Que leur plan si soigneusement montés venait de capoter. A cause d'une femme.

Sa main autour de son sexe, il regarde la cause de leur échec leur servir de vide couilles.

Ce n'est pas une femme qui ruineras leur plan. Il leur faut être patients mais un jour tous les hommes retrouveront le pouvoir qui leur a été usurpés et les femmes retournerons à leurs vrai places. C'est à dire dans une cuisine ,à faire des gosses, et surtout, elles réapprendront à se taire; à obéir à leur époux.

Pendant ses réflexions; il a accélérer la cadence de ses va et viens manuels au même rythme que ses frères. Alors que ceux-ci jouissaient à l'intérieur d'esmée lui a ralenti

pour pouvoir profiter d'elle aussi.

Il se lève prends la place de marcus et s'enfonce dans la chatte de cette femme qui les a retardés. Il ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si elle a mal ou pas. Il s'en fout royalement. La seule chose qui l'intéresse est de profiter d'elle et de se soulager rapidement. Il y vas à fond; de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Il l'entends hurler mais la seule chose qui l'intéresse est la délivrance qu'il sent proche. Et elle arrive. Dans un râle profond il lâche sa semence dans le ventre de cette femme, leur vide couille parfait car ce ventre est stérile. depuis le temps elle aurait dû tomber enceinte d'eux. mais rien. Pas de grossesses.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que leurs femmes officielles,tout les matins, donnent à esmée une potion pour qu'elle ne donne pas de bâtard à leurs époux.

_Voilà! Fini pour ce chapitre. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Le titre de ce chapitre et ce qui y est relaté au début est inspiré de fait réels s'étant produit au rahjastan. Un article sur les mariages précoces est apparu dans le national géographic et ce que je vous ai relaté n'est qu'un extrait de l'article paru. Pour info; la petite souris avait 8 ans et l'éléphant 50 et était bedonnant._

_La suite paraîtra je ne sait pas quand. On verra. Je maintient la priorité à l'île._


End file.
